


叛逆期

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	叛逆期

秋天第一片叶子落地的同时，一点点烦躁和想要独立的欲望在王俊凯心里扎根。

大概因为他发育的比同龄人晚，心里的纠结也比同龄人晚，导致王俊凯一直处在黑白分明的世界。对于他来说，喜欢就是喜欢，不爽就是不爽，从不多作纠结。也是直到了最近，王俊凯才在别人揶揄的调笑中，第一次感到除愤怒厌烦之外的难言羞耻。

不知是什么因果，身边便被投下一粒种子，风吹起，呼的长成密密麻麻的藤蔓，纠缠捆绑让他理不清思路。突如其来的自我意识使得他对一切都恹恹的，猛地回头看，之前的经历变得可笑幼稚，部分年幼时的黑历史甚至到了无法忍受的地步。

在录节目，Z播放了他小时候的片段，王俊凯表情很僵硬。

前段时间还可以假装无所谓，连自己也说服似了的回答“没什么”，现在却连假装这一点都办不到了。一种想要推翻一切的混乱躁动把他整个人充斥，王俊凯总觉得自己身边该有点变化才好。

这也就能理解为什么被迫演那些可笑的弱智剧情时，王俊凯会明显的不投入。

加之Z还要笑的一脸猥琐调侃他和王源，他开始觉得很烦。

Z就说，你之前不是很期待开拍的吗，还真善变啊你。

王俊凯确实是个善变的人。一开始就是因为喜欢王源才会喜欢上男自的，抱着不占便宜白不占的想法。把马思远代入王源深了，有种求而不得的痛苦。中考他离开的那段时间，还因为不能拍男自伤心难过，唱着歌的时候有确切的心痛感觉。可一旦王俊凯得到了王源，又嫌弃男自无聊，摆出一副调戏的嘴脸，举止之间也吊儿郎当。

这是王俊凯对这个无趣戏码的反抗。他是过河拆桥的典型人选。

王俊凯正是信心满满，认为自己已经对这些肉麻戏份免疫，至少能够面无表情读出那些奇妙句子。到了真正对戏的时候，便装出冷淡酷炫的做派，一副悠然不动。万万没想到这一切的冷静矜持，在王源如故望向他的时候，都被吹成泡泡，一个个在空中爆炸。

王俊凯眼睛里还是只剩下王源，甚至变本加厉的被那双眼睛噎得说不出话。

嚣张的王俊凯忘记了最重要的一点，也是最致命的一点。那就是他在这场反抗中所必须要带的搭档，他跋山涉水千辛万苦终于得来的战利品，还是个乖乖顺顺的小屁孩。

乖乖顺顺的小屁孩并不觉得这出戏有什么问题，甚至在学着投入。

王源儿张得大眼睛看他，随着众人的笑场一起自作聪明的问他：“干嘛呢，干嘛呢。”

王源儿很认真念那些可恶的台词，再一板一眼和他对戏。

他的心突然就平静下来，想了很久觉得自己彻底输了，只好在王源念到那几句蠢得要死的台词的时候，不满的嘟囔：“傻子。”

正因如此，王俊凯有种孤独英雄难寻知己的悲哀，毕竟王源一点儿不能懂他到底在烦些什么。可王源傻傻跟着他闹，英雄也只好冷漠不羁的笑，心里被萌的一抽一抽。

王俊凯的所有叛逆都比不上王源，即使他兀自掀起滔天大浪，也会被一个甜蜜微笑轻易击退。

 

 

王源演出排练的时候和学长学姐们一起吃饭，几瓶饮料放在桌子上，他挺口渴的但是没动。等到学姐拿了一瓶来问他，“源源这瓶可乐我打不开，你给我开一个呗。”王源才怔仲的反应过来，啪一下帮学姐把可乐打开了，再给自己开了一瓶。

红茶酸涩微甜的在口腔流淌，慢慢抵着往下咽的时候，王源有种自我唾弃的感觉。

王俊凯时常给他带小零食，似乎在致力于把王源喂胖。吃饭的时候也会把王源的椅子挪开，自己坐定了收东西，饭盒筷子摆好放在王源面前。绝的是王俊凯做的这一切看起来都很随意，不经意间给王源收拾好一个位置。王源就老老实实坐过去，吃面前王俊凯给自己分配好的青椒肉丝。

同学P总说王俊凯老喜欢惯着他，王源之前并不觉得，现下他留心了，发现还真是这样。王俊凯不经意的关怀，快要让他变成了一个非王俊凯不可的笨蛋了。

隔天是在公司，一群人各自做自己的事情，录影还没轮到王源，王源就坐在地板上玩手机。而王俊凯在录制的间隙反复看他这边，王源游戏刚玩没多久，王俊凯就速战速决把任务完成，蹭蹭蹭不知从哪里拖拉着一张垫子过来，粗暴的拍他肩膀，喊他坐垫子上。顺便把他身边未开启的饮料打开，插了吸管递给他。

王源很自然的接过去呼噜呼噜喝两口，放在一旁。

喝完之后，王源才觉得不对劲，他觉得对于王俊凯惯着他这件事，他已经习以为常了。

每次私底下喝饮料，王俊凯总喜欢帮他开，开了还不够，要给他插根吸管。做完这些老妈子行为，王俊凯居然能继续对他摆出不屑的脸色，嘲笑他吐槽他，再找机会偷偷的抱抱他。

Z跟他吐槽：“中二期的少年啊！”

王源似懂非懂，不过仅剩的危机感还是让他时刻提醒自己，不要再让王俊凯看似不经意的小动作欺骗，进而被煮成一只什么都不会的青蛙。

等到下次和学长学姐在一起的时候，王源抓紧了机会表现自己，不仅给跑腿，还给买零食和小礼物，几乎要变得随叫随到。

他本来就是招人喜欢的个性，加上这么热心，完全一个新世纪优秀少年的典型，一起训练的同学都好喜欢他，让王源很是得意了几天。

被夸奖的时候王源想，谁会知道他早被王俊凯惯得无法无天。要在平时，他对着王俊凯可不会这样。

这么想着，就有种酸胀的满足感在心里发酵起来。脑子里王俊凯的笑容也膨胀成一朵棕色的巧克力云，从他脑袋开始把他整个人都塞满。鼓囊囊，轻飘飘。

 

等到再见面，王源给王俊凯递纸巾的时候，又偷偷把一包巧克力递给王俊凯。

倚着墙玩手机的王俊凯上一秒还是“节目好幼稚你们好无聊我好烦烦烦烦烦”的中二表情，下一秒看到王源给他巧克力，带一只红耳朵装严肃，结结巴巴问他：“你，你拿这个给我干什么！”

王源对他笑，也不解释。拿了一瓶饮料拧开盖子插吸管送到他面前。

王俊凯不明白，小屁孩这是回报他还是要调戏他？总之他是有点急了，在王源温柔的注视下脸也红的非常可观。

“王源儿我告诉你我是个有原则的人我喝饮料就不喜欢用吸管。”

小屁孩还是不回答，笑的好甜，拉着他的手要让他坐下。王俊凯装模作样挣扎几下，才一脸不爽的坐下去。

他咬着吸管问王源，你做啥子突然给我巧克力哦。

王源说，你猜。

 

 

——当然是因为我也想要惯着你呀。


End file.
